


The Crow and the Magpie

by brohne



Category: Dishonored (Video Game), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brohne/pseuds/brohne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious assassin has been invading the shadows lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

The clay tile slid out from under Garrett’s foot. He caught himself on the peak of the roof and glanced back to watch the tile skitter off the edge. A moment later he heard it shatter on the stone pavers below. A guard’s shout followed close behind. Pulling himself up over the peak he slithered down the other side and ran toward the next sloping roof. These tile roofs really needed to be repaired. Someone could get hurt.

At least it had been a profitable night. He was looking forward to getting back to the clock tower and taking stock of his haul. The lazy merchants were easy targets and honestly he wished it was a little more of a challenge. He paused in the shadow of an overhang, looking out across the moonlit roof tops. He caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye. Too big for a bird or cat. What was it? Not many thieves traveled this highway anymore, most of them killed or maimed by the Watch. 

Slipping out from under the overhang he stopped at the edge of the roof and peered down. Spotting a beam jutting out he dropped down. A shadow fell across him and he glanced up. A figure crouched on the roof above. He reached for his blackjack. All thought of defending himself vanished as the hooded head turned toward him. Moonlight caught on the strange mask. The air grew heavy thick with something that prickled his skin. This was no thief. Backing along the beam he glanced down. Better to leave than risk a confrontation. There was a stack of crates below. He landed on the topmost one and glanced back up at the roofline. The figure was gone. So much the better.

After a quick check of the area he got down off the crates. Something shifted in the air. The shadows shimmered as if reflected in water and moved. Light glinted on metal. Garrett registered the blade the instant before the point found the hollow of his throat. Back pressed against the crate he stared up into the skull-like mask. A gloved hand reached for his face and jerked his mask down. A moment passed and then the point of the blade dropped as the man stepped back. The air around him shuddered and he splintered like a broken mirror leaving behind only emptiness.

Garrett’s lungs burned and he took a deep breath and then several more. He refused to acknowledge the way his heart hammered against his ribs. He wasn’t sure what had just happened but part of him knew he was fortunate to still be alive. The other part hounded him with unanswerable questions. He’d seen some very strange things in the past year but this was rapidly climbing the list.


	2. Second Meeting

Garrett landed hard. The wind knocked out of him. He shoved himself up scrambling to find purchase on the slick shake roof. Gasping he ran along the peak not daring to look back to see if he was still followed. Reaching the end of the roof he didn’t slow, throwing his grappling line as hard as he could at the next building over. He yanked back to make sure it caught just before launching himself from the roof. He swung out over the street below and grabbed for a window sill of the opposite building. Something hit the rope above snapping him around and nearly dislodging him. He glanced up and sucked in a breath. 

No. This wasn’t happening. In all the years he’d been thieving he’d seen some very strange things. But he’d never happened upon an assassination in progress. As soon as he’d realized he’d left as quickly and quiet as possible. He’d even resisted picking up anything on the way out. Somehow they’d seen him or heard him. And now…

Shimmying down the rope he dropped the rest of the way to the ground. He rolled to absorb some of the impact and heard the thud of boots behind him. Whoever it was they weren’t giving up. He needed to go to ground and fast. He sprinted down the street and darted into an alley. It was stacked with crates and he was quickly enveloped in deep shadow. He slowed trying to catch his breath. He didn’t hear any booted feet on the cobblestones. Maybe he had lost them. He peered around a crate at the street. The lamp went out. He ducked back behind the crate and after another moment of silence decided it would be best to keep moving. 

Standing he turned to walk further down the alley. Something slammed into his chest knocking him flat. He lashed out only to have his wrist grabbed and pinned over his head. Gulping down air he stared up at the figure. There was nothing to see in the shadow of the hood. The hooded head tilted to the side and a hand reached up to sweep it back. Dark hair fell around the handsome face nearly obscuring it. Garrett didn’t recognize the man. Full lips stretched into a smirk. His eyes sparkled with either amusement or maliciousness. A strange low whispering seemed to emanate from within his coat but Garrett couldn’t be certain. It didn’t matter.

Garrett tried to hit him with his other fist, anything to dislodge him. The man just smiled as he caught Garrett’s arm with inhuman speed. Garrett gulped as the large fingers enveloped his wrist squeezing firmly but not enough to break anything. Yet. The man squeezed his right arm where it was pinned over his head. A clear warning not to move judging from the look in his eyes. Garrett lay still as the man pulled down his mask and pushed his hood back.

Garrett flinched jerking his head to the side as those fingers traced the scar down his cheek. They gripped his chin and pulled his head back to face the man. His fingers were calloused but gentle as if he wasn’t really interested in hurting him. Garrett stared up into the dark eyes unable to read anything in the man’s expression. The weight on his legs shifted. With his free hand he grabbed for his blackjack. It was knocked aside and sent skittering down the alley. The dark eyes narrowed for a moment but his lips twitched into a half smile. Garrett’s eyes widened as the man leaned closer their noses nearly touching.

A finger was laid over his lips, the man smiling. He stood, pulling Garrett up with him. Garrett grunted as his back hit the brick wall of the building. This wasn’t going according to plan. Then again what plan? He reached up to pull his hood up and had his hand knocked down the man shaking his head. Looking up at him Garrett realized he was eye level with his chin. Well this was awkward. He let his gaze move downward noting the weapons and at least one coin pouch. He pressed back against the wall as the man reached up running fingertips just under his right eye. The odd noise grew louder. Seeing his opening Garrett rammed a fist into the man’s gut. Shoving him out of the way as he doubled over Garrett bolted. He’d come back for the blackjack later. At least he had the coin purse.


	3. Third Meeting

Garrett looked out across the city from his vantage. Leaning against the parapet he looked down. The night was well along and he’d already found several interesting items. Most notably a letter. He held it up again, the moonlight just enough to read it by. It seemed someone had contracted for several notable merchants to be assassinated. He wondered if that was what he’d happened upon the other night. It had been the house of one of the merchants listed. Folding the paper he put it in a pocket. At least now he knew which houses to avoid until all this unpleasantness was over. That assassin…

Garrett shivered and clutched the wood for a moment. He hadn’t felt that trapped in quite some time. Though he had a feeling that if the man wanted him dead he probably would never see him coming. That was an unsettling thought. He’d always considered the shadows his domain and now some foreigner was daring to invade them.

The air shifted around him the scent of the sea muted by something sharper more metallic. He went rigid as something brushed his hip. Grabbing for his blackjack he spun around. There was nothing there. Was he really becoming that paranoid? 

“He stole it.”

Garett started at the soft whisper and clutched the blackjack tighter. The roof was empty. He turned back to the rail and gasped stumbling back as the figure loomed over him. Garrett took a step back as the man jumped down off the rail. He was wearing the odd mask again the metal gleaming dully.

“Remember the rats, Corvo?”

Again that soft whisper. Garrett backed up another step, the quickest way off the roof was past the man. If he ran the other way he’d have to find a way down. It might be worth the risk. This…Corvo didn’t have any weapons out and had yet to move toward him. Another step back and Garrett spun around and sprinted for the edge of the roof. He made it a dozen steps before he was tackled. They rolled across the roof. Garrett shoved at the man as he landed on top pinning Garrett. Large hands grabbed his arms pinning them. Kicking only got his legs sat on. He struggled to breathe as the man brought his arms together, switching his grip. Garrett found it supremely unfair that the man could hold both his wrists in one hand and he still couldn’t get loose. 

With his free hand the man removed the mask and put it in a pocket. It was the same man from the other night. He wasn’t likely to forget that face anytime soon. The strange whispering was definitely coming from his coat. It sent a chill through Garrett. He bucked his hips trying to dislodge the man and swore he heard a soft chuckle. He glared up at him jaw clenched. His eyes widened as the man reached out and pulled the fabric of his mask down. Once again his fingers traced over the scar though this time they wandered to his jaw and across his lips. Garrett flinched turning his head away.

Large fingers gripped his jaw and pulled his head around. Garrett sucked in a breath as warm moist heat covered his mouth. He flailed as the press of lips against his became more insistent. It was as if all the air was being sucked out of him. Blue flared around him, his eye throbbing. What was happening?   
The man pulled back and Garrett gulped for air. The dark gaze met his and he saw something flash there. He gasped and struggled as the man pulled a short sword from his belt. This wasn’t going well at all. He immediately stilled as the flat of the blade was laid against his chest. He tensed watching those eyes as he felt the blade slide up under the harness and to the side cutting the laces. The harness was pulled free. Garrett clenched his teeth and jerked his arms. The grip on his wrists tightened enough to make him yelp.

The sword was sheathed and Garrett stiffened as the man’s hand roamed over him. It lingered too often to simply be looking for something. He seemed particularly fascinated by Garrett’s waist his hand resting there for a moment while his thumb ran over his hip bone. Once he found the letter the fondling ceased. Every muscle in Garrett’s body tensed and his skin oversensitive Garrett didn’t let his gaze leave the other man. His wrists were released and the man stood. That enigmatic smile graced his features and he took a step back and vanished in a splintering of shadow.

Breathing hard Garrett sat. He took a moment to rub his aching wrists. With a grimace he picked up the harness. It was useless until he could find new lacing for it. He ran the back of his hand over still tingling lips and looked out across the rooftops. Maybe it would be a good idea to stay in for the next couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

Garrett frowned at Basso. Staying in the clock tower had only lasted as long as it took him to get everything clean and repaired and it wasn’t like it was dirty or in disrepair in the first place. He’d done some research. Fletched another set of arrows. Patched some of the worn leather on his outfit. Basically tried to find anything he could to occupy his time besides going out. Then he couldn’t stand it anymore. The pull of the City was too strong. So now he stood across from Basso wondering if he’d made a mistake. Maybe he should have went to one of the other fences instead.

“You don’t have anything else?”

“No. Something strange is going on Garrett. Someone has been going around and catching every thief and blackhand and dropping them at the Watch’s door.” Basso rubbed at the back of his neck. “Then you have the recent killings of those merchants. Nothing’s moving right now. Everyone is terrified. Some of the other fences have gone missing too.”

Garrett stared at Basso for a moment. Could it be the man he’d encountered on the rooftops? But the man had let him go. He glanced down at his fixed harness. It would have been easy for the man to have killed or captured him that night. He realized he was running his fingers over his lips and quickly dropped his hand.

“What’s wrong Garrett?” He looked up to see Basso staring at him. “Did something happen?”

“No.”

“Okay. Well, I don’t really have any jobs for you right now.”

Frustrated Garrett turned and walked out. “I’ll find something.”

If anything there was that one apartment he’d been meaning to check out. He’d gotten too distracted this past week. No more distractions.

“Just be careful Garrett!”

Leaving the Crippled Burrick behind, he quickly scaled the nearest wall and headed higher up. He’d head over to Dayport tonight. The apartment shouldn’t be difficult to find. He’d just stay away from the merchant houses. It was fully dark by the time he reached Dayport. He watched a few militia men make their rounds. There were more than usual. People must be nervous because of the murders. He’d just stick to the rooftops for the most part.

Dropping down he peered through the apartment window. He watched the woman going about her business for a moment. Not a merchant’s wife but well-to-do nonetheless. The emerald necklace she wore would be a nice addition to his collection. She walked into the other room and he made quick work of the window. Dousing the candle by the bed he quickly checked the drawers in the nightstand then the wardrobe. Just a coin purse but better than nothing. He slipped into the shadowed corner by the window as she walked back into the room to fetch the stole off the bed.

“Vivian! Will you please hurry up? The coach has been waiting and I don’t want to miss opening curtain.”

“I’m coming just let me grab my purse.”

Slipping up behind her as she started out of the room Garrett removed the necklace and stepped back. She shut the door to the room behind her leaving him to admire the large emerald in his hand. Hearing the front door slam downstairs he decided now was a good time to check the rest of the house. If her husband could afford this then there were probably other trinkets to be found. The next room over was a study. The fire burned low in the fireplace giving him just enough light to see by. Not that he really needed it. He concentrated and the blue glow surrounded him for a moment. Several objects lit up including a hidden pressure plate trap under the window behind the desk. He’d suspected as much in this district. Well he’d just go back out the bedroom window. After clearing out the desk and then the wall safe he shut the door behind him. The rest of the house held little of any real interest and Garrett headed back upstairs to the bedroom. Entering the room he shut the door behind himself and paused.

Something felt wrong.

He glanced around the room but it was exactly as he’d left it. Maybe it was time to go. Back outside on the ledge the feeling persisted. Climbing up to the roof he glanced around. There was no one to see even using the primal focus. Either way he decided it was time to go home. His pockets were full and he had plenty of stuff to take to Basso later that day.

On the way back to Stonemarket he paused a few times thinking he saw movement along the rooftops. Maybe street level would be safer right now. Finding a ladder he started down. He flinched and ducked as there was a thud overhead. He glanced up. Seeing the man standing on the roof he ducked down and pressed himself flat against the ladder. Tile crunched under booted feet as the man walked along the roofline. Garrett didn’t dare move yet. The man was too close and sure to hear him.

“I know you are here somewhere.”

Garrett started at the low gravelly voice. It held a note of amusement that baffled him.

“Come now. I just want to talk.”

Nope. Not happening. No one ever just wanted to talk. Garrett eased down to the next rung. It was too far of a drop or he would just let go and make a run for it. He glanced down just to double check the distance. Yes, too far and he wasn’t about to risk breaking an ankle when being patient would suffice. He hoped.

The footsteps moved away and he slipped down another couple of rungs. His fingers were beginning to ache from gripping the metal too hard. After a couple of minutes and no further sounds Garrett decided it was probably safe to move. Descending as quickly as possible with minimal noise he dropped to street level. A light rain was beginning to fall. Definitely best to head home then. He didn’t like approaching the clock tower from the street but right now the rooftops were too crowded.

“There you are.” The voice seemed to emanate from right beside him. Garrett whirled blackjack already in his hand. He took a step back as the tall lean form detached from the wall and moved toward him. The contorted face tilted to the side, drizzle making it look as though the mask were crying. This was not the same man from before. He should have realized sooner. The other man, Corvo, never spoke to him. So who was this man?

“You’re the one whose posters I keep seeing, aren’t you? The so-called ‘Master Thief.’ I’ll admit it’s taken me a little while to find you. Went through quite a few thieves.”

Garrett backed away another step glancing around the street. No guards or anyone else was visible. The street lamp flickered and went out. Spinning on his heel Garrett bolted. Maybe he should have listened to Basso. Too late for that now. He ran down an alley looking for a quick way back up to the rooftops. Several more figures were outlined against the deep gray. Larger smudges of black that raced along with him.

He slid to a stop and looked around his heart ready to burst as he panted. This was not good. He wasn’t going to be able to get away from so many of them. Where had they all come from?

Stepping into the shadow at the base of the building he watched the roofline. Three of them stood looking down. A fourth joined out of nowhere. Garrett took a breath and pulled his hood down lower. They vanished one by one. Garrett crouched, chilled and uncertain if he should move yet. The way the figures seemed to appear and disappear reminded him too much of the things he’d seen before rescuing Erin. Strange things that shouldn’t have been possible.

“Did you lose him?”

Garrett flattened himself to the wet stone at the sound of voices directly above.

“Yessir. Sorry sir.”

“He’s not far. Keep looking.”

“Yessir.”

The tread of feet on shale faded and Garrett leaned out slightly from the wall to look up. No ominous dark figures loomed overhead. He inched away from the wall, staying crouched in the shadow of the building. Even in the darkness any sense of safety was gone; evaporated like midday fog. His heart thudded painfully against his ribcage. Why were these people looking for him? Were they after the bounty? It was very possible. He still had a rather large price on his head. Looking out across the rooftops he could see the spires of the clock tower. He was close. Part of him wondered just how safe he would be, even there.

Taking several deep breaths to calm his racing pulse he focused for a moment. No pale blue silhouettes showed up anywhere he looked. The street and rooftops was completely deserted. Finally. Climbing back up he was careful to keep as silent and as low a profile as possible. He was opening the window that led to the stairs in the tower when he felt the shift in the atmosphere around him, the primal surging through his vision. He gasped clutching the side of his head, the pry bar clattering on the stone.

“Now that’s interesting.”

Garrett struggled to remain upright as the pain in his head kept trying to drive him to his knees. He managed to turn toward the voice. The man in the strange gold mask stood a short distance away under the porch overhang. His hands were clasped behind his back but Garrett had no illusions about the danger he was in. He blinked several times trying to clear the blue glow from his vision. He glanced around but there was nowhere to go unless he wanted to try to go through the man in front of him. If the man intended on capturing him he might be able to time things right and escape.

The man took a few steps toward him. Garrett tensed and shifted his weight to the balls of his feet. He ducked under the man’s grab and sprinting forward vaulted the rail. Running the length of the porch he scrambled up the shallow incline and headed for the make-shift bridge over to the next set of roofs. Thankfully it was still down and he didn’t have to stop and shoot the pulley. He sprinted across it and up the next roof. Something slammed into his leg sending him tumbling over the other side of the peak. He grabbed for his grapple and threw it just as he fell off the edge of the roof. For a sickening instant he continued to fall then the rope snapped taunt. He caught himself against a window sill and looked up just in time to see the flash of metal.

Garrett hit the ground feet first rolling with the impact. He tried to get up and collapsed his leg unable to hold his weight. The pain was finally making itself known. Gasping Garrett forced himself up. He couldn’t stop now.

He was grabbed, a large hand covering his mouth as an arm tightened around his waist. He tried to wrestle free of the crushing grip and was lifted clear of the ground. There was a twisting sensation and a jolt. He blinked and realized that he’d just somehow been transported from the street to the walkway above. The primal was glowing hot his eye nearly burning. He kicked at the man as he was carried over to a door. It was thrust open and he was carried over to the bed and set down.

He was surprised to see Corvo standing over him. He started to get up and was roughly shoved back. He glared up at Corvo but he was looking at Garrett’s leg. Garrett looked down and frowned seeing the blood. What had happened? It was just a dull ache for the moment but he knew it wouldn’t last.

He scooted back as Corvo loomed over him. He sucked in a breath as his ankle was grabbed and he was pulled back down to the end of the bed. He swatted at the hand that reached for his belt. There was a low growl from above him and next thing he knew his wrists were being tied together. The rope was looped through the metal headboard and securely tied. He tried kicking but the pain in his leg was growing with each passing moment. The belts were unbuckled and he was pulled over on to his side and the laces on his pants untied. He clenched his teeth as the fabric pulled loose from the wound. Fresh blood ran down his thigh and dripped onto the blanket under him. The cut was deeper than he realized.

“Hmph.”

Garrett glanced up at Corvo. He looked down at Garrett’s leg his eyes narrowed. He raised his head and their gazes met. He didn’t quite smile but the look in his eyes softened. It confused Garrett. What was going on? Was this a rescue or a kidnapping or something else…?

Dark hair swung down to hide Corvo’s eyes as he leaned over Garrett. Unsure what to expect Garrett tensed jerking against the restraints. Corvo placed his right hand on Garrett’s leg just above the wound. At first Garrett thought he was seeing things as he noticed the tattoo glowed softly. What was he doing?

Corvo sat back and then walked over to the wash basin and took a rag and wet it. Did he really intend to treat the wound? Garrett watched him puzzled. Corvo seemed to notice his confusion when he turned back. The small smile didn’t fully reassure Garrett but it was better than nothing. He shivered as the cold rag was used to clean away the blood. Corvo made quick work of bandaging his leg and then shifted Garrett’s legs over so he could sit on the bed next to him. He started unlacing the rest of the harness.

Garrett twisted away from him and was pushed flat against the bed. Corvo leaned forward the look in his eyes challenging. Garrett clenched his jaw but lay still as Corvo finished unlacing the harness and pulled it free, the bow and quiver getting laid to the side as well. Corvo reached for the rope around Garrett’s wrists giving him a pointed look before untying it. Before Garrett could take advantage of being freed the back of his hood was grabbed and the leather pulled free. A large hand shoved him back down on the bed. He realized the thin cotton shirt he normally wore under the leather was soaked with sweat.

He squirmed as Corvo slid his fingers up under the hem. Grabbing his wrist Garrett pulled his arm away. This got him an amused look from Corvo who simply leaned down using his greater weight to pin Garrett to the bed. Corvo’s lips grazed the scar on Garrett’s cheek. Garrett blinked rapidly as the primal reacted to the touch. It wasn’t painful like earlier but it wasn’t comfortable either. There was a soft deep hum from above him and then Corvo was kissing him again. Garrett pushed at him but there was no moving the other man. He couldn’t breathe and the sensation was overwhelming his senses. The bitter metal scent and the taste of salt and cured meat were a strange counterpoint to the soft heat and the weight pressing against him. The primal flared around him and he jerked his head away gasping for breath. Fingers brushed through his hair and along his jaw. He tried to reorder his jumbled thoughts but the same question kept rising to the surface.

Why? Why was he doing this? Why did it seem to affect the primal? His thoughts were interrupted as Corvo leaned down and kissed him again. The primal flared much hotter this time and Garrett flailed. They were both panting when Corvo finally pulled back a strange almost feral look in his eyes. Garrett flinched as he shoved himself up and walked to the window. Garrett pushed himself up to sit against the headboard as he watched Corvo. Corvo glanced over at him and frowned almost looking as if he was going to say something. He settled for shaking his head. He opened the door and stepped out leaving Garrett to stare at the door in confusion.


End file.
